


Her Promised Day

by Litandus



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litandus/pseuds/Litandus
Summary: Sayori finally finds her promised day.





	Her Promised Day

I stand on the altar, draped in a white dress that can’t possibly be more appropriate.

I still remember the day when MC proposed to me. It was an unremarkable evening in June. MC had been secretive about his plans for the day, but promised that they would come as a pleasant surprise. Not knowing what to expect, I followed along. He didn’t even tell me anything about what he had in mind. We just walked around the city without any sort of goal. Eventually, we made it back to our favorite restaurant, Cruzan. I had a shrimp pasta with a salad and MC had a baked plate of fish. Thinking back to it, I think MC was really, _really_ nervous about the whole thing. The tremors in his voice and his shaking hands could hardly be kept hidden. I can even remember exactly where we sat—in the booth two away from the window, which was just how I liked it.

After dinner, we took a walk in a nearby park. Then, all of a sudden—he just pulled out a ring! I was starstruck. Why would he choose me over all of the other girls in the world who were more beautiful, more clever, more witty, and overall just… _better_? But when I asked, he laughed it off and said, “You’re you, Sayori. Nothing you do can change that, just like how nothing you tell me can change the fact that I love you for who you are.” And that touched me. I could hardly even fit the ring on my finger, my eyes were so wet.

But now… the moment had finally come. I’m facing MC directly now, him wearing a very well-fitting suit that accentuated all of the best parts about him. All of my friends are sitting in benches lined up in rows for the occasion. The weather is perfect—a few clouds in the sky, but the sun shines down just enough to warm me.

I don’t know if I can take this for much longer. I can already sense tears welling up in the very back of my eyes. MC looks strong, but he’s never really been the type who can keep it in too well, so really he’s probably feeling just as emotional as I am.

“MC, do you take Sayori to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?”

“I do.”

“Sayori, do you take MC to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only to him forevermore?”

“I do.” The tears come out now in rivulets along both sides of my face.

We share an intimate kiss, the kind where you really get to _know_ the other person in the process. I’m so happy… I wish this moment would never end. I wish that I could rest my head in MC’s lap forever and have him love me all the same.

* * *

“Do you think she has any chance?”

“I’m sorry to say, sir, but it seems that her mental faculties have ceased entirely. It’s always a serious risk when blood flow is cut off, even if you managed to get the noose off her before she asphyxiated entirely.”

“So… Is… is there no hope?”

“It certainly does seem that way.”

“DAMN IT! WHY DID I HAVE TO LET HER DO THAT? WHY CAN’T **YOU** DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?”

“Please, sir, calm down. Medicine is a marvel of our modern society, but it’s not a miracle worker by any means.”

“…Okay. Disconnect her.”


End file.
